Bigbang Teayangs wedding
by bluesnowkpopluver
Summary: Taeyang from bigbang is finally getting married will it go smoothly or will they uncover bumbs in their way? TaeyangxOC GDXOC


**I do not own bigbang though i wish i did i just ship them together :D**

Taeyangs pov

I can' believe it! I am getting married today to the most beautiful girl in the world. I still remember the day we met, i was getting ready for our 3rd comeback tour when I saw her walk in. I haven't seen her before so i thought she was lost so i went over to her and asked her turns out she was our new assistant manager and can that girl pack a punch! She looked a little young to be a assistant manager and she was. She was only 18 when she started and I was 30! But the gang and I got used to her in charge of us, soon enough i was falling head over heals for her and all of that has lead to this day.

While day dreaming Gd, our leader, my best friend, and now my best man, walked in and chuckled, "Yo Youngbae are u done getting ready because the bride is almost ready and might i say longs amazing"

I jumped startled, "Ji stop scaring me and shes ready?!" Now I was panicking I had to be out there 10 MINUTES AGO! Crap! I looked at myself in the mirror and checked if everything was in the right place and ran grabbing Ji and looking for my other friends. I found DaeSung flirting with some girls and yanked him away,"What was that bae?!" he asked as i shoved him down the hall. "He is just freaking out about his wedding" Ji wong joked. Thank god Seungri and TOP were already at the alter waiting for us. I was so happy that we were back on track and i shoved Daesung and GD up with them and stood by the alter waiting for my bride.

Rachael's pov

OMG I can't believe that getting married to Youngbae today! I was in the dressing room in my dress talking with my maid of honor, Melba, when Gd knocked out the door, "Hello Rachael its GD can i come in?" As he walked in Melba ran over and tackled him, they recently got engaged after 3 years of dating! "Hey gd" I said. He came over and hugged me "You look amazing are you ready for your big day" he asked. "I think so" i said nervously. "Rach why do you sound nervous? You should't be Youngbae loves you and you look amazing," G dragon said wrapping his arms around me. "I am nervous that i can't work with you guys anymore" I replied, you see i been bigbangs assistant manager for 3 years and these people were like family! "Don't worry about it, I am going to go to get the groom and you are going to enjoy this wedding" he shouted as he walked out the door.

I was standing in front of the doors waiting for my cue to walk down the aisle with my father. Then I heard music flowing down the hall as my niece, the flower girl, and Youngbae nephew,the ring bearer, walked down now it was mine turn to walk. I held my breath then I saw him looking so handsome as ever.

Youngbae's pov

I heard the music start and then I saw her the most beautiful girl in the world. Even though we are 11 years apart she is my soul mate. I saw her amazing smile as she took my hand and kissed her dad goodbye. We stood smiling as the priest began the ceremony but as he reached the objection part I felt my stomach drop. Just as we reached our vows the doors busted open reveling Dara!

She rushed up the aisle in some skin tight ugly yellow dress in 4 inch heels. "Taeyang marry me! That girl is a slut and doesn't deserve you. I deserve you! I love you" she pleaded. I have known Dara for about 10 years and we were friends but then she started dating some jerk and married him but he cheated on her and she came back trying to date me. Lets just say that she disgusted me. I was about to say something but my lovely bride beet me to it. "Look Dara just 'cuz you married some jerk and he dumped you doesn't mean you have to interrupt my wedding! Besides Youngbae loves me and not you, you abandoned him and I was left to pick up the pieces. I am sick and tired of you trying to ruin my relationship/wedding, trying to ruin bigbang after they all refused to date you so get out of here and leave us in peace or I will come after you" she shouted.

Man after that Dara fled the hall as fast as she could without tripping. I had to stifle my laughter as I turned to the priest to finish the ceremony. I realized how much I loved Rachael when he said ,"you may kiss the bride" I grabbed her close and our lips melted and molded together for now we were man and wife.

Rachael's pov

As Youngbae grabbed me and kissed me I knew that we were meant for each other and couldn't be happier. We ran out of the hall to the car for our honeymoon. But before we left I threw my flowers and it unexpectedly hit G- dragon as he was already engaged. As many people wished us good luck and said good bye. Now I could finally call Youngbae mine as we drove away to our secret honeymoon he had planned.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review :D should I do a sequel? I don't own bigbang or anyone in the story**


End file.
